Colors of the Night
by coffeechick87
Summary: An artist. An actor. Two people brought together in the chaos that is New York. [AU] [Future Fic] [PJ]
1. Chapter 1

Sadly, outside of the world in my head, I don't own Dawson's Creek. ( this disclaimer holds for the entire fic.  
  
Colors of the Night  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The brush flew across the large canvas, colors blending, bleeding together. Passionate reds, cool blues, and sunny yellows, all swirling together, creating colors all their own. Rock music blaring out of speakers, answering machine blinking, and the pounding on the door all going unnoticed to the artist.  
  
"Joey!"  
  
Joey Potter grabbed another brush, and smudged a dark green paint on the canvas.  
  
"Joey!!" The pounding on the loft's metal door almost rattled the windowpanes on the ceilings skylight.  
  
"Joey Potter! Open this damn door right now!!"  
  
She stepped back from her creation, and tilted her head to one side, nodding triumphantly; she flicked a switch on the wall, turning the music off, and then jumped slightly when she heard the pounding on her door.  
  
"So help me God, Jo, If you don't open the damn-" The blonde outside the door broke of as the huge door slid open, revealing a tall woman with paint splattered over her face and clothes.  
  
"Can I help you, Kate?" Joey Potter raised her eyebrows, and leaned against her doorframe.  
  
Katelyn Meadows sighed and shook her head at her friend, and client. "Actually, Josephine. You can." She grinned when she saw Joey wince at the use of her full name.  
  
Jo sighed and ushered Kate in, mock bowing subserviently, "And how, Oh, Great One, may I help you?"  
  
Seeing Kate pause in front of her latest creation, Joey grinned, then answered the question she knew would come out of her agents' mouth, "Yes, that is what kept me from answering the door. I do assume that you had been pounding on it for quite some time before you resorted to threats of bodily harm." She inquired wryly.  
  
The sleek blonde turned to Joey, and raised an eyebrow, "You know, Jo, I've dropped clients for less than what I put up with with you."  
  
"Yea, yea. But only the bad ones. Me? You love." Joey walked into the kitchen and looked at Kate, who was still slobbering over the new painting, albeit discreetly. Grabbing the orange juice, she sat on a stool that was placed strategically at the long custom table that separated the kitchen from the rest of her loft. Gesturing for Kate to take the opposite stool, she poured the juice into a tall flute. Then looking at Kate, who was obviously here on business, Joey grinned and poured another flute half-full with the juice. On the pretence of putting the juice back in the fridge, she grabbed one of the bottles of champagne she had stashed on the fridge door.  
  
When she turned around, Kate raised an eyebrow. "It's a bit early for you to get soused. Expecting to celebrate, Jo?"  
  
Innocently, Joey grinned. "I thought I was celebrating already? For your information - and I don't know how you've gone 7 years without knowing this about me - I always have a mimosa when I've finished a new painting." She poured the expensive wine into the elegant glasses, then handed one to Kate.  
  
"So. What are we toasting to?"  
  
"Well, to another one of the paintings that will make us both a fortune, of course!" Joey laughed as she and Kate clinked glasses and took a long sip of their drinks.  
  
15 minutes, and 2. or 5 mimosas later, Joey finally got around to asking the reason for Kate's morning visit.  
  
"So, why are you here, anyway? I'm expecting that you didn't come here at." She looked at a clock, "8 o'clock on a Friday morning for purely pleasure."  
  
Kate's eyes widened and she shook her head, "I can't believe that I forgot!! God, how idiotic can I be?"  
  
"Kate, Spit it out, already!" Joey prompted.  
  
"Okay! You know Pacey Witter, right?"  
  
"The actor?"  
  
"And Restaurateur. He's opening a restaurant here in New York, remember?"  
  
"I think I heard that somewhere, yea." Joey stood up, walked over to the fridge, and motioned for Kate to continue.  
  
"Anyway. A little birdie told me that he's been interested in your work for a few years."  
  
Joey shook her head, "So? I knew that, already." She grabbed a spoon, and a cup of yogurt, and sat back down.  
  
Kate gave the brunette a stern look, "I wasn't finished. Anyway... As I was saying, He's been interested in your work." She shot Joey a superior glance before she continued. "And, he's going to be at your big Show tomorrow night!" Kate finished triumphantly.  
  
Joey almost choked on the spoonful of yogurt that she had just put in her mouth, "What?! He's coming tomorrow?" She asked once she could breathe, again.  
  
"Yep, apparently, he's been wanting to meet the mysterious 'Joey'. So when he heard that you were finally going to be revealed to the public, put a face to the name, as they say, he jumped at the chance of getting on the VIP list... which was just handed to me last night."  
  
"Wow. Well, I guess that's what comes of selling your art to the stars, your name gets around. So, what's up with Pacey Witter, these days, anyway? All I know about him is that my sister adores him, and that he's hot."  
  
Kate looked at Joey in amazement, "You seriously don't know who he is?"  
  
"Not really. You know me, the mysterious, yet popular artist? The Recluse?" Joey shook her head and ate another spoonful of yogurt. "Anyway, I don't really watch movies. I hear all about Pacey Witter from Bessie. I swear, she's a very small step away from obsession. She's almost like a teenager." Joey laughed.  
  
"Oh, Is Bessie coming for tomorrow night?" Kate asked, "Because if she is, I'll have to add her onto the VIP list."  
  
"No, she can't make it. Did I tell you that she was pregnant again?" Kate shook her head. "Yea, she is, so I told her not to travel all the way from California. Since Bodie got the job there, I haven't seen them that much, but I'm so happy for them. We talk like, every day."  
  
"How is Bodie? And Alex, and Jenna?" Kate referred to Joey's now 10 year old nephew, and 4 year old niece.  
  
"They're great. Bodie's having a complete blast being the Head Chef, and The kids are. Well, they're kids. Alex broke his arm last week when he fell - or should I say when he tried to fly from his tree house, again. You would think that after six attempts, and two broken bones he would figure out that he can't fly, but." Joey shook her head.  
  
"Apparently not, huh?"  
  
"Nope. And Jenna's started pre-school last week. She loves it. And now Bessie, and Baby number three! Life is good for the Wells' Clan."  
  
"Well, that's good to hear." Kate stopped talking when she saw Joey yawn. Looking over at the still wet painting, she frowned, "Did you get any sleep last night?"  
  
Joey smiled sheepishly, "An hour, or two. I got up around one because, well, because of that." She gestured towards the vibrant canvas. "I needed to paint it, so I did."  
  
"All night?" Joey nodded, "With the music on." Joey nodded again. "I'm surprised you haven't been kicked out of this place yet."  
  
Jo smiled, "I made sure that the whole place was soundproofed before I bought it. One of the perks of having a broad budget."  
  
Kate chuckled at the gross understatement, "Jo, you know you could buy this entire building a few times over, and still have enough for a beautiful property on the ocean, and any costs of building a custom home. Which I happen to know is your dream. The home at the ocean, not the building, thing.  
  
Joey smiled slightly, and nodded, as she stifled another yawn. "Maybe one day, I'll do it. I love this apartment for now, though."  
  
Kate looked around the huge (mostly) one-room penthouse, with it's white walls adorned with 'Joey' originals, and it's simple, sleek stainless steel designs for the kitchen. The homey living room section, the 'bedroom corner', as Joey called it, with the large king-sized bed and soft sheets. And, of course the art half of the loft, with a collection of easels, all types of paints, a clay wheel, and an art table where Joey painted all of the clay works that she created. She also had a part sectioned off where she had a Kiln installed; so she could fire her own clay.  
  
"Yea, it is a great place, Jo. I especially love the bathroom. the black marble, and stainless steel is calling my name right now, in fact. So, I'm just going to relieve myself, and then I'm going to go. You need to rest, you have an appointment with the owner of the Gallery tonight at eight to make sure the layout is how you want it for your 'coming-out' show tomorrow." Kate got up, and grabbed her purse. "You, go to bed, get some sleep, I'll see myself out."  
  
Joey nodded tiredly as her agent walked towards her bathroom. Standing up, she gathered the mimosa glasses and yogurt spoon, and placed them in the sink, then threw the empty yogurt cup in the trash. Stretching, she walked over to the raised dais that led to her bed, and took a bottle of water out of the mini-fridge that matched her other steel-box bedside table. Taking a drink, she sighed, and grabbed a blindfold that she found useful when she wanted to sleep-in, or when she had stayed up all night working, as she had the night before.  
  
Yawning again, she sat the water down, and put on the blindfold. Joey heard Kate call a quiet goodbye, and she thought she responded, before she snuggled in the cool lilac sheets, and fell asleep.  
  
*~**~*~**~*  
  
Pacey Witter sighed, as he studied a brilliant painting of reds and oranges, flowing together with cool tones to create a fiery sunrise over the ocean. The subject itself would have been considered unoriginal, if it wasn't for the impression of another depth, another painting within the fire of the sun. Pacey tilted his head, trying to make out the form in the flames, he deliberately unfocused his eyes, then gasped at the startling clear picture of two bodies intimately entwined in a passionate embrace.  
  
"Amazing, isn't it?"  
  
"What?" Pacey turned, and barely restrained another gasp at the sight before him. An elegant woman in a striking purple dress, modestly cut in the front, and ending just above her knees. With a simple diamond and silver earrings dangling from her ears, and a single black opal hanging from a long silver chain. Her hair was held up by no obvious means, but it was like a crown of chocolate curls gathered on her head, and lightly floating down to kiss the tops of her shoulders, she shifted slightly, and he caught sight of a bright purple streak of hair woven through her curls like a ribbon. A Goddess. That was the first thought that flew through his mind. He saw her lips begin to move, and stopped his ragged pursuit of her body.  
  
"Amazing, isn't it?" The goddess repeated.  
  
"Yes, both pictures." Pacey nodded, and raised the champagne glass that he had been ignoring to his lips. The woman raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Both pictures?" She inquired softly, a small smile playing on her face.  
  
"Yes, the lovers in the sun, don't you see them?" Pacey inquired, curious.  
  
"Yes, I do. Although, not many others see them as clearly as I can." She nodded at the painting.  
  
"So," Pacey cleared his throat. "Are you here for the long awaited unveiling of the elusive 'Joey', like everyone else here?"  
  
The mysterious woman looked almost amused for a moment, and then inclined her head. "In a way, I suppose."  
  
He was intrigued, "You mean you already know who he is?"  
  
The woman's quiet laugh came from within, "You could say that."  
  
Pacey looked at the woman again, taking in her silver/green eyes, and seeing the intelligence there. "I'm Pacey Witter."  
  
"I know." Was her only reply.  
  
He held his hand out for her to shake. Taking her slender soft hand in his, he would have sworn that he felt something else, but an instant later, he wasn't so sure. "And you are?" he prompted as he let go of her hand.  
  
"I am. Going to see you again soon." She saluted him with her own champagne glass, and then melted into the crowd behind her.  
  
"Damn," His soft curse drew curious looks from an elderly couple standing behind him, he didn't notice, as he was too occupied by his thoughts of a dragon-eyed Goddess. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman, we are gathered here this evening to celebrate the art of the Nationally Renowned 'Joey'. My Name is Katelyn Meadows, Joey's agent. I know that many of you are curious about the artist of such pieces as 'Passionate Dawn, Oceans Core, and Within Rain. Now, as some of you know, that due to the popularity of some of 'Joey's earlier work, the artist decided against going public with any more than their art, in the sake of privacy. Now, tonight, In this gallery where a special collection of Joey originals are housed. You will see The Face Of Joey." Kate chuckled, "Which is exactly what this collection is called." She looked around the silent crowd with a smile, scanning the faces until she found the literal 'face of Joey'. "What you guest's don't know, is that tonight, and if you have been to any other showing of Joey's paintings, you have probably met the artist. Tonight, Joey walked around freely, conversing with you. but you didn't know that. Joey has done that many times in the past, so chances are that you have met."  
  
Kate paused until the excited chatter that had broken out at her announcement had subsided. "You have probably noticed that not once in my speech tonight, or any other night, I have referred to Joey as she, or he. There is a good reason for that. You will see in a moment. Right now, I would like to announce to everybody that almost all of the artwork here tonight is for sale, just speak to me."  
  
Again, Kate paused, deliberately this time. She smiled at the expectant faces of the roughly two hundred-fifty guests. "And now, because, frankly, I think I might have an upscale New York Riot on my hands if I don't. I present to you. Joey Potter!!"  
  
As Joey walked through the crowd, she took a deep breath. Ascending the stairs that led to the podium, she stepped up to Kate and gave her a hug. Whispering in her ear, she murmured a quiet 'thank-you' before she stepped up to the microphone.  
  
"Hello." Joey laughed quietly at herself. "I did have a whole speech prepared for me for this moment, I even memorized it. But right now, as I'm standing here, I can't remember a single thing." She paused so the sound of the guest's laughter could die down. Looking out over the crowd, she scanned peoples faces, then locked eyes with one in-particular. Pacey Witter.  
  
He raised an inquiring eyebrow, and She smiled slightly and nodded at him. "Well, I assume that most of you are here because you would like to know about me... The rest of you were probably dragged here by your significant-other, or a close friend." She paused again to swallow nervously. "One thing you should probably know about me now, is that one reason for me staying out of the spotlight was because I'm a horrible public-speaker, as you will undoubtedly find out...."  
  
*~**~*~**~*  
  
"God, am I glad that's over." Joey sighed as she and Kate huddled in a small room concealed behind a wall curtain.  
  
"You were fabulous." Kate said as she passed her a glass of champagne that she had managed to grab before being dragged into the small room by Joey.  
  
"Thanks." Joey took the wine and sipped.  
  
"Ok, Jo. Was there a reason why you bodily dragged me into a store room? Cause if you didn't notice, I have to be out there to sell your paintings." Kate chuckled dryly, "Not that I mind the break."  
  
"Actually, yes there was." Joey responded, "I don't want you to sell Passionate Dawn to the highest bidder."  
  
"Why, Jo? I've already had like, 4 offers for it. The highest so far was. $12,000. We have a lot of sunrise fanatics out there."  
  
"Hmmm. Who had the highest offer?" Joey tilted her head.  
  
"None other than Pacey Witter. Your sister would have a heart attack if she was here tonight. How did she take the news that he was coming to your show, anyway?"  
  
Joey grinned then sipped at her champagne, again. "I didn't tell her. I figured I'd wait until there was no possibility of her hopping on the next jet to New York just to see him face-to-face."  
  
"Probably a smart idea. "Kate conceded. "Again, why don't you want to sell 'Passionate Dawn'?"  
  
"Because Pacey saw the Passionate, and the Dawn." Jo stated simply.  
  
"And that's why you won't sell it to him?"  
  
Joey shook her head, "No, that's why I'll give it to him."  
  
*~**~*~**~*  
  
The buzzing of his phone/intercom woke him up from a restless sleep. Pacey groaned, and looked at his bedside clock.  
  
9:04am.  
  
"H'llo?"  
  
"Mr. Witter? This is Bobby from the security desk; you have a delivery from. 'The Gallery'. Would you like me to send it up?"  
  
"Um." The Gallery.Face of Joey. Art. Painting. "Yes, please, send it right up."  
  
Pacey got up, and hurriedly pulled on a pair of sweat-pants, and a T- Shirt, then ran a hand through his hair. He turned the coffee pot on as he walked through the kitchen to the door that led to his private elevator.  
  
After signing the forms so he could get his delivery, he watched two delivery-men bring in the painting that he'd bought. He smiled as he remembered the painting of a bright desert road, where only a trail of floating dust hinted that the road hadn't been deserted just a moment before. It had almost looked like a photograph, or that it could come to life, and he would see the dust settle on the road any second.  
  
He frowned as another man came out of the elevator carrying another flat rectangular package, about a quarter smaller than the first.  
  
"Excuse me? I only bought one painting from 'The Gallery'. I don't think that the second painting is mine." Pacey spoke up from where he was leaning against the wall.  
  
The man who was obviously in charge, looked at his forms, "You Pacey Witter?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then they're both yours." He stuffed his small form pad into a pouch attached to his belt, "Come on, Guys. We got more deliveries to make." He herded the three other men into the elevator, and then looked at Pacey. "The delivery charge was taken care of, including a good tip." He said as Pacey made a move to grab his wallet from a table. "Have a good day, Mr. Witter." The elevator doors closed.  
  
"Well, well, well." Pacey walked over to the larger package, grabbing a Swiss Army Knife on the way. He cut the twine that helped hold the heavy brown paper, and then carefully cut the tape. Peeling back the paper, he saw the painting that he had bought: the dusty desert road. He nodded, satisfied with his purchase. He then turned to the smaller -yet still an impressive sized- package. Again, he cut the twine, then the tape.  
  
Peeling the paper away, he gasped. The lovers. The sun. He shook his head, confused. Why would they send him this? He didn't buy it. He had placed an offer, but he assumed that somebody was willing to pay more at the last minute. He pulled the painting out of its paper prison, and looked at it, leaning it against a wall. Again, he saw the lovers, more clearly than he had before.  
  
His eye was caught by a small purple envelope that was wedged in between the frame and the glass that covered the painting, protecting it. He gently pulled at the envelope, and pulled out the small piece of matching lilac card. It was a simple piece of lilac colored card, with only a short message neatly written in it. Yet, it had the power to take his breath away.  
  
P,  
  
Because you saw the Passion,  
  
And the Dawn.  
  
J.  
  
*~**~*~**~*  
  
Want More?  
  
~Jayde (pjogirl22) 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Joey impatiently jabbed at the elevator button, and then watched the digital numbers above her slowly descend. She groaned as it stopped at a seemingly endless amount of floors before it reached the ground. She waited as a large group of people swarmed out of the confining metal box, taking a deep breath; she walked into the small enclosure, and pressed the button for floor 18.  
  
Joey smiled tensely as she held the open door button so an elderly lady could maneuver her walker through the narrow opening that the construction companies called a door.  
  
"Thank you, dear." The woman said as a few other people walked into the elevator.  
  
"You're welcome." Joey replied.  
  
As the elevator doors closed, She took another deep breath, she wasn't claustrophobic per se, she just didn't like small spaces that moved. Counting the ascending numbers in front of her she sighed when they finally reached her floor.  
  
Swiftly striding out of the elevator towards the desk where the main secretary sat, she smiled. "Hi Janine, Kate's expecting me."  
  
The forty-something blond smiled and nodded, "Hi Jo, yea, she said that you should go right in when you get here."  
  
"Thanks. Did your daughter Connie have the baby yet?"  
  
The woman's face lit up as the subject of her family was brought up, "Yes, two days ago. A healthy baby boy, Gregory Joseph. They're coming home from the hospital tomorrow."  
  
"Good, congratulations. Have your daughters address ready for me when I come out, I'll be sure to send over something small for her and baby."  
  
"That's unnecessary; I'll pass on your congratulations, though."  
  
Joey laughed and shook her head, "Jan, I feel like I know all your children. I insist. I could always get it from Kate, you know." She grinned impishly at the woman.  
  
Janice groaned playfully, "I surrender. Now get in to Kate's office before I get fired for monopolizing your time!"  
  
"As if. This office would crumble if they didn't have you. See ya' Jan." Joey laughed as she walked down a bright and cheerful hallway. Knocking lightly on her friends' door, she opened it.  
  
"Hi, Kate."  
  
"Jo, hi." Kate took off her reading glasses and stuck the pen that was in her hand into the neat bun at the back of her head.  
  
Joey sat down, and crossed her legs, "I'm assuming that I was summoned here for a reason." She prompted when her agent had been quiet for a moment.  
  
"Oh, yea. . . Sorry." Kate took a folder from her desk and flipped to a page near the back, "The total tally of the earnings for your show last weekend. We sold all but two pieces that were up for sale, and we had 89 pieces that were on sale. Sketches, paintings, and your pottery-"  
  
"Kate," Joey interrupted, "You're not telling me anything that I didn't know."  
  
"Okay. So the grand total of the night is $378,843. Take my charges and some of the other expenses off of that, and you get just over $330,000."  
  
Joey looked at Kate, who had been avoiding her eyes since she had come in to the room. "Okay. Thanks. Now, tell me what else is going on, you could have just come to the apartment and told me all of that."  
  
"Well, there is one other reason that I asked you to actually come into the office today."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"Pacey Witter called here." Kate said after a lengthy pause.  
  
Joey blinked, "What?"  
  
"Pacey Witter called here, and I spoke to him." Kate repeated.  
  
"Okay, I got that. But, why?" Joey shook her head at the unfamiliar feeling that was winding itself through her stomach.  
  
"He has a proposition for you. A business one." Kate added when she saw her friend raise an eyebrow.  
  
"Hm. What about?" Joey tilted her head inquiringly.  
  
"I'm not quite sure, actually. All that he said was that it had something to do with your art." She paused as she opened a drawer, and extracted a small notepad. She flipped to a page, and then ripped it off. "He asked that you call him. He gave me his cell and apartment phone numbers, and also the number of his restaurant, or what will be a restaurant. Here they are." She leaned over her desk, and handed the paper to her frowning friend.  
  
Joey looked at the paper in her hand for a moment, before she folded it, and placed it in the breast pocket of her blouse. "Okay. Thanks." She shook her head, as if attempting to dispel any thoughts. "So, anything else?"  
  
"No, actually. That's it." Kate stood up, and grabbed her bag. "So, do you want to grab some lunch?"  
  
Jo smiled, "Yea, I'm starved."  
  
*~**~*~**~*  
  
She sat, her gaze darting back and forth between the piece of paper, and the telephone. She sighed and picked up the portable receiver. Nodding once, as if coming to a conclusion within herself, she dialed the number.  
  
"Pacey Witter." The voice that came through the line was as sensual as she remembered.  
  
Joey cleared her throat, "Hello, Mr Witter, This is Joey Potter. You asked my agent to have me call you?"  
  
On the other end of the telephone, Pacey smiled. "Yes. Miss Potter, I'm glad that you could call me."  
  
"Yes, well Kate said that you had a business proposition for me to consider." Joey prompted.  
  
"Yes, I do. But I don't think that it would be appropriate for me to request what I have in mind over the phone. Are you free for a dinner meeting tomorrow night?"  
  
"A dinner meeting?" Joey bit her lip.  
  
"Well, I'm filming an appearance on a television show, so I'm unable to meet at an earlier time."  
  
"Umm. Okay, then. Tomorrow night?"  
  
"Yes, is that alright?"  
  
"It's fine. Where should I meet you?"  
  
Joey wrote down the information, and the address of one of the upscale and trendy restaurants in New York.  
  
"Okay, so I'll see you there at seven tomorrow?" Pacey asked once Joey had repeated the information back to him to confirm that she had it correct.  
  
"Yes. Seven o'clock tomorrow. I'll see you there."  
  
"Okay. Goodbye, Joey. And thank you."  
  
"Uhh. You're welcome, I guess." Joey shook her head, unsure of what to say.  
  
"We'll talk more about it tomorrow. Bye Joey."  
  
"Yea, Bye Pacey."  
  
Joey hung up the phone, felling strangely detached. She shook her head. "I need to work." She mumbled under her breath. Walking over and flipping a switch on the wall, she smiled as the loud rock music exploded from the hidden speakers.  
  
She went over to her large easel, and studied it for a moment. She closed her eyes as she reached for her paints and her brush.  
  
Opening them, she started to work.  
  
*~**~*~**~*  
  
Like it?  
  
~Jayde(pjogirl22) 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Joey's eyes darted between many dresses, inwardly debating which one she would wear. She growled softly and grabbed the cordless phone that was sitting on her bedside table, after dialing a familiar number; she sighed and put the phone to her ear.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"I need help." She stated flatly.  
  
"Jo? Well. . . I could have told you that years ago."  
  
"Not now, Jen. I'm serious. I have absolutely no clue what to wear."  
  
"Ah, a fashion crisis, so you automatically think; 'call the single mother'!" Jen laughed.  
  
"Mmhmm. So you can see how desperate I am." Joey smiled, waiting for the reaction that she knew was coming.  
  
"Hey! I have you know that I am the most fashionable mother of any kid in Junior Kindergarten!"  
  
"Which really, isn't saying much." Joey concluded for her longtime friend.  
  
"Uh-hu, and lil' ole' me thought that you needed my help. What's the occasion? Oh, and can I say that I'm sorry again for missing your big show?"  
  
"I told you before, Jen. It wasn't a problem. Aimee was sick, I understand. I'd probably have done the same."  
  
"Okay, just so you know that I wanted to be there, but."  
  
"You're a mommy. My goddaughter should come first anyway." She smiled thinking of four and a half year old Aimee. "Where is she, anyway? I don't hear Blue's Clues in the background."  
  
"She's having a sleepover at Brianna's house. And I ask again, what did you say the occasion is?" Jen repeated into the phone.  
  
"Dinner. No! A dinner meeting." Joey hastily corrected herself, shaking her head.  
  
"Really. . ." Jen drew out the word, "Interesting. With who, might I ask?"  
  
"Pacey Witter." Joey mumbled incoherently.  
  
"Who? 'Cause frankly, I thought that you just said 'Pacey Witter', but you couldn't have because you would have told me about it sooner!"  
  
"Umm. whoops?"  
  
"'Whoops?' That's all you can say!? How could you not have told me?! So, what happened? Where did you meet him? Is he as hot in person as he is in the movies? 'Cause they can do some pretty wild stuff with makeup nowadays- "  
  
"Jen, Jen, Jen. . . slow down, you're going to tie your tongue in a knot. He came to my show, we met at my show, he called Kate, and I called him, we set up a dinner meeting, and I absolutely refuse to answer that last question. Happy?" Joey interrupted, then smiled at the stony silence on the other end of the line.  
  
"Marginally." Jen finally conceded after a minute of silence.  
  
"Good. Now, I still need something to wear.?" Joey prompted.  
  
"Okay, so where are you going?"  
  
"Ummm.. I don't remember what it's called, that new trendy restaurant. I have it written down somewhere.. Upscale, or something like that."  
  
"Oh, okay. Umm. so dressy, yet not formal. . . in your signature color, of course."  
  
"I don't have a signature color!" Joey protested.  
  
"Yea Jo, ya' do. On every piece of art that you do, you sign your signature in only one color. Your 'Signature Color'."  
  
"Hm. I guess I never really thought about it."  
  
Joey could practically see Jen shaking her head, "Anyway.."  
  
*~**~*~**~*  
  
Joey smiled as she was helped out of her cab by one of the doormen of the hotel/shopping center where the restaurant was located. She walked to the door, and turned into the lobby, walking up to one of the uniformed employees. "Hi, I was wondering what floor Upscale is located on?"  
  
"Oh, yes, that's the fifty fourth and fifth floors. Just take one of the elevators all the way up." The woman behind the desk pointed at the glass paneled elevators across the lobby, and smiled at Joey.  
  
Joey smiled tightly back, "Thank you." Walking to the elevator, she repeated to herself. "All the way up. Oh, joy." Pressing the button that would call the elevator down to the ground level, she failed to notice the man who walked up beside her until he put a hand on her shoulder. Startled, she spun around.  
  
"Oh, um, hello, Mr Witter."  
  
"Pacey. Just call me Pacey."  
  
"Okay, umm. . . Hello, Pacey." Joey said, trying to re-start her heart.  
  
"Good evening, Joey." He turned slightly as the elevator pinged behind her. "Ladies first." He bowed gallantly, and motioned for her to precede him into the small glass structure.  
  
"Um, That's okay, you can go." Joey smiled nervously.  
  
As if sensing her hesitation, Pacey tuned to her, concerned. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Uh, well." She heard the sound of someone clearing their throat, and stopped.  
  
Pacey turned towards the elevator, and motioned for it to close it's doors, and leave. "It's okay; We'll get the next one." He told the impatient occupants. He turned around to the sight of Joey shaking her head. "Okay, what's the matter?"  
  
"Oh, it's stupid, I just. . . I don't really feel comfortable in small places that."  
  
"You're claustrophobic?" Pacey frowned; his choice of restaurants definitely didn't help any there.  
  
"Not exactly, I'm fine in small rooms and everything. I just feel I don't know, panicky, I guess in small places that move. "I know, it's stupid, and I don't really even know why I feel like that I just-"  
  
"Hey, hey. It's okay. It's fine, really." Pacey said when she gave him a pointed look. "We'll just go somewhere else. Is there anything that you're feeling particularly partial to tonight, Mademoiselle?"  
  
"Well."  
  
*~**~*~**~*  
  
Merry Christmas.  
  
Jayde 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"Okay, I admit, this was a really good idea." Pacey said a few hours later after he swallowed another bite of pizza.  
  
"Thanks. Sorry, I'm not really a formal person. I actually tend to avoid it at almost all costs." Joey smiled as she took a sip of her Coca-Cola. "So, should we actually start on the business part of the dinner? Because, we've literally been sitting around here for three and a half hours talking about nothing."  
  
"Oh, yea sorry about that." Pacey took a sip of his beer, and grabbed a napkin to wipe the tomato sauce from his mouth, hearing Joey's small laugh, he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You." She shook her head at the sight of the poised and charming superstar with a streak of pizza sauce all the way across his cheek. "You just wiped the sauce all the way." She gestured at her own cheek, almost brushing her ear.  
  
"Oh," Pacey took another napkin and wiped at his cheek, only getting a small amount of the sauce off of his face.  
  
"No, here, let me." Joey smiled as she dipped her clean napkin into a glass of water, dampening an end. She leaned over the small corner of the table, and took Pacey's' chin in her hand. She took the napkin, and started wiping at the sauce near his jaw line. Smiling she pulled back, her eyes meeting his. Seeing his famous stormy blue eyes looking deep into hers, she shivered.  
  
Looking into her now stormy moss green eyes, Pacey started to lean towards her slightly. Giving into the temptation that had been hounding him since he first saw her in the art gallery, and that had intensified only with time. He saw Joey moisten her lips slightly with the tip of her tongue and he almost groaned. Leaning towards her more he let his lips brush hers lightly for a moment, and then pulled back, gauging her reaction.  
  
Joey looked into his eyes, the electric blue, almost black. She smiled slightly, and leaned forward to capture his lips with her own.  
  
"Hi, aren't you Pacey Witter?"  
  
Pacey closed his eyes, and stifled a groan. Straightening in his seat he threw an apologetic glance at Joey, and then turned with an easy smile to the shy teen that was standing at the end of their small table.  
  
"Hello. I am. And what's your name?" He asked, used to the attention that he got from fans.  
  
"Umm. Leia. I'm so sorry to bother you, Mr. Witter. But I was just leaving and I saw. . . I'm sorry." Evidently, she had just realized that she had interrupted a private moment.  
  
Pacey shook his head. "It's alright, Leia. And please, call me Pacey. Is there anything that I can do for you?"  
  
"Ummm.. I was wondering if I could get your autograph." The girl stammered, and blushed almost as bright as her flaming red hair. She held a napkin, and a pen in one hand, and motioned with them as she spoke. "I don't mean to be a bother, but my favorite movie is Making Me Wonder, and you were amazing in it."  
  
Pacey smiled, genuinely glad to perform this small task that would obviously mean a lot to the younger girl. "Of course." He took the pen and napkin in his hand, and wrote 'To Leia, thank you. Pacey Witter.'. He handed it back to her and smiled again at the look on her face as she read what he wrote.  
  
"Thank you so much Mr Wit-Pacey." If possible, she turned a brighter shade of red. "Have a nice night."  
  
"You too, Leia."  
  
She turned to Joey. "And I'm sorry for bothering you."  
  
"Really, it's fine. Have a nice night." Joey smiled as the girl walked away, and then looked at Pacey. "You're good with your fans." She stated.  
  
Pacey shrugged. "They keep me working. Sometimes I don't like what I do, but then someone like Leia comes up to me, and I can see how happy they get when I talk to them. and I.. I don't really know. It reminds me that I help make people happy, even if it's only for an hour or two in a movie theater. . . an escape from reality, I guess." He shook his head, his smile sheepish. "Sorry."  
  
Joey looked at him with a small smile flirting with her lips, "It's okay. I understand, sort of. I love my work, but when I go to the galleries and see people look at my work, get pleasure from seeing it. . . I don't know, it makes me feel good about it, I guess."  
  
"Yea, that's it exactly." Pacey said before he put his bottle of beer to his lips.  
  
"So, does that happen a lot?" Joey questioned when he had swallowed.  
  
"What, the autograph thing?" Pacey asked, and then answered when she nodded. "I guess. Whenever I'm recognized, really." He shook his head. "I just don't get why me scribbling my name on a piece of paper is such a big thing. But if I make people happy, then I'm happy to do it."  
  
Joey nodded. "Yea. Apparently my signature is a big thing, too." She chuckled.  
  
Pacey chuckled, too. "Yes. Well. What were we doing before we were interrupted?"  
  
Joey blinked, but then decided to take the safe road. "Well, you were about to talk to me about what this business meeting was all about, actually."  
  
"Right. so, here's my idea."  
  
About ten minutes later and after a few moments of silence, Joey spoke. "So. . . pretty much what you're saying is that you want me to do all of the pieces of artwork in your new restaurant?"  
  
"Basically, yea. I'm going to have it set up as many private dining rooms, each with a separate theme. And I think it would really give the whole place more depth and feeling if someone who is an amazing artist would do a few pieces for each room. There will also be a main dining room, that is larger, and has more tables.You would be able to select the wall colors and everything, too, so it flows evenly. "  
  
Joey steepled her fingers and stared hard at them. "Who else were you considering for the artist?"  
  
"Well. Umm, no one, actually. I've always loved your work, and when I had the idea for the restaurant, I thought that you would be perfect for it."  
  
Joey nodded, "Well. Set up a meeting with Kate. We'll negotiate."  
  
Pacey frowned, uncomprehending, "Does that mean that you'll do it?"  
  
"Yes, it mean's I'll do it." She smiled at the look of shock on his face. "Did you expect me to say no?"  
  
"Truthfully?" Joey nodded, and he continued, "Yes."  
  
"Why?" She asked curiously.  
  
"I don't really know, I just. Didn't think that this was your type of thing."  
  
"It's not, really." Joey replied, "But, I'm always up for a challenge."  
  
*~**~*~**~*  
  
"So."  
  
"Yea. Umm. . . I had a really nice time tonight."  
  
"So did I, Pacey." Joey paused as she unlocked the main door of her apartment building. "And thank you again for asking me to help with the restaurant. I think I'll have a good time doing it."  
  
"I hope you will. You'll get free food while you're there. The kitchen staff is going to be practicing, and perfecting new recipes, so you can pretty much have whatever you feel like."  
  
Joey laughed, "Pace, you don't need to convince me. I already said that I'd be happy to do it."  
  
"Right. So. Can I walk you to your apartment?"  
  
"Sure." Joey walked into the old building that had been refurbished into apartments, and headed to the elevator.  
  
"The elevator, Jo?"  
  
"Ah, I'm fine in this kind. . . It's big. . . and it's not really closed off." She grabbed the handle of the metal gate, and slid open the elevator. "And there's only twelve floors. So, I'm fine in this one." She waited for Pacey to walk into the elevator, and close the gate. She pressed the button for the top floor, and turned to him with a wry grin as the elevator started moving. "I don't think that I'd be able to make it up the stairs in these heels, anyway."  
  
He looked at her again, his eyes taking in the halter style dress that she was wearing. It started as a cool lilac at the top, and then gradually darkened into a deep purple where the front ended at her knees, the back was practically non-existent until the waist, where it flowed gracefully to brush against the back of her calves in a purple that was almost black.  
  
"Have I told you tonight that you look absolutely stunning?"  
  
"Umm." Joey could feel the heat rise in her cheeks, "No, you haven't, actually."  
  
"Well then, Pardon my thoughtlessness. You look absolutely stunning tonight, Josephine."  
  
Joey would wonder later why she didn't object to him using her full name, but then she couldn't think of anything to say except, "Thank you."  
  
They both looked up as the slow elevator creaked to a stop on her floor. She swung her purse nervously as they walked to her apartment door, well, as she walked to it, and as he followed.  
  
"So."  
  
Joey laughed nervously, "So." she repeated, smiling.  
  
"I just got this weird feeling of deja-vu." Pacey said, chuckling at himself.  
  
"Me too." She smiled and took her keys out of her purse, turning so her back was to him, she fitted her key into the lock. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she slowly turned to face him. Finding Pacey's lips only centimeters from her own, she let out a breathy gasp.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jo. I have to do this-" Pacey broke off as Joey caught the back of his head with a hand, and brought his lips down onto hers.  
  
She opened her lips on a small sigh, and Pacey took advantage of that fact by plunging his tongue into the warm recess of her mouth. He sighed himself when he felt her tongue sliding against his. With one hand on her waist, and one coming up to muss her hair he drew back for a breath before bringing his lips back to hers in a sweet kiss.  
  
Joey sighed a moment later as she pulled away, a small smile forming on her lips. Letting her arms fall from where they were wound around his neck, she opened her door, and backed into it. As she was shutting the door, she said with the smile that she doubted would fade that night, "G'night, Pacey."  
  
"Goodnight Joey." He replied, with a mystified smile forming on his own mouth, as she closed the door.  
  
Joey leaned back against the door, and slid down, her hands on her still swollen lips. She smiled whole-heartedly, and laughed out loud, thankful for the soundproof walls.  
  
Pacey sighed, and walked back towards the elevator. He strolled into it, and closed the gate behind him. Pressing the button for the main floor he leaned back against the strong wood panels that passed for elevator walls and licked his lips, damn. He could still taste her.  
  
*~**~*~**~*  
  
Merry X-Mas  
  
~Jayde 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"Josephine Lillian Potter! Are you saying that you and Pacey Witter made- out at your door last night?! The Pacey Witter?!" Jen's voice screeched through the apartment. Joey, who was doing crunches on an aerobics mat that she had set down on the floor, sighed.  
  
"I didn't say that we 'made-out', we just kissed." She panted as she flopped down onto her back.  
  
"You kissed Pacey Witter!... You do know that Bessie will want to kill you when you tell her about it, right?"  
  
Joey laughed as she stood up. "And that is the reason why I'm not going to tell her. Not now, anyway."  
  
"You mean you won't tell her at all about him?!"  
  
"No, I'll tell her about him... just not everything."  
  
"So you'll tell her. what, exactly?" Jen inquired as Joey was rolling her exercise mat up.  
  
"That I had a meeting with him and he wants me to be the featured artist for his restaurant. No more, no less."  
  
"Hm," Was the only response that she received.  
  
"Don't 'hm' me, Jen. I just don't want to deal with the twenty questions... You're bad enough." Joey smiled as she picked up the receiver, taking speaker-phone off.  
  
"I didn't mean anything. I just." Jen was interrupted by a beep.  
  
"Jen, I got to go, somebody is on the other line. Give Aimee kisses for me!"  
  
"I will. Bye, Jo."  
  
"Talk to ya' later, Jen." Joey smiled as she switched lines. "Hello?"  
  
"Joey! My darling sister!" Bessie said in a dangerously happy voice.  
  
"Hello, Bessie. What's wrong?"  
  
"Wrong? Why, nothing, my dear, truthful sister."  
  
Joey sighed, "Okay, Bess... What did I do this time?"  
  
"What did you do? You did nothing, that's what you did!" Bessie exclaimed on the other end of the line.  
  
"Okay, I'm lost." Joey shook her head as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and sat at the large table.  
  
Bessie sighed in exasperation, "So, here's what happened, I went to the store to buy some milk, and as I was standing in line I just happened to glace over at the magazine rack. And guess what I see! My little sister's face! That's what I see!"  
  
"What?" Joey straightened, her hand hitting her open water bottle spilling it on the tabletop, "Dammit!" She grabbed a dry rag and mopped up the liquid. "Okay, Bess... What did you say?"  
  
"I said that you're on about four gossip rag covers! With Pacey Witter!"  
  
"Huh." Joey frowned, thinking.  
  
"'Huh'?! That's all you can say?!" Came the shrill reply. "Why didn't you tell me that you were going out with him?! I deserve to know!! And you're damn lucky that the papers didn't know who you were or the media would be at your door!"  
  
"Whoa, Bessie, calm down. First of all, I'm not going out with him... We had a dinner meeting because he's shooting a guest spot this week in the day, and he asked me to do some artwork for his restaurant."  
  
"Oh... Are you going to do the art?"  
  
"I said that I would, but he has to go through Kate to arrange everything."  
  
"So, you know Pacey Witter." Bessie sighed.  
  
"I told you that I met him at my show, Bessie."  
  
"I know, but, still. that was meeting him... not spending actual time with him. I'm so jealous right now."  
  
Joey chuckled lightly and took another sip of her water. "I know you are, Bess. But you have Bodie... remember him? The guy you married? The guy whose children you gave birth to, and are pregnant with?"  
  
"Right, Bodie. I love him, and I'd never give him up for anything. But I can have my fantasies."  
  
"Of course you can." Joey paused, looking at the clock. ".And I have to go now, because I have a meeting with Kate in an hour and a half, and I need to have a shower."  
  
"Okay, Jo. Talk to you soon."  
  
"Okay, give everybody kisses for me."  
  
"I will. Bye."  
  
"Bye, Bess."  
  
Joey hung up the phone, and sighed. Finishing her bottle of water, she got up, and walked to the bathroom. One hour and twenty-six minutes to go.  
  
*~**~*~**~*  
  
"I know! I'm late! I'm sorry, Kate! Traffic was horrible!" Joey exclaimed as she rushed into Kate's office almost two hours later. Skidding to stop the sight of the other occupant in the room, she blushed a bright red. "Uh... Hi Pacey."  
  
Pace stood from where he was sitting in a chair in front of Kate's desk, and walked over to Joey. "Hi, Jo." He leaned forward and brushed a chaste kiss across her cheek.  
  
Kate rose an eyebrow at Joey, and got a slight shaking of the head I return.. "So. I know that both of you know why you're both here.."  
  
*~**~*~**~*  
  
"Well." Joey shook her head, and laughed. "Why do most of our conversations start like this?"  
  
"I have no idea." Pacey laughed slightly himself. "So. Do you want to grab a bite to eat?... I know this cool place a few blocks over, It's not completely finished, but I have it on good authority that the chefs are amazing." Pacey threw her an award-winning grin, and gallantly offered his arm.  
  
Joey laughed lightly, taking the pro-offered appendage. "Well... it sounds too good to pass up."  
  
"That's because it is."  
  
*~**~*~**~*  
  
Joey tilted her head and looked around the atrium of the restaurant. "Blank canvas." She said to herself.  
  
"What, Jo?" Pacey asked from where he was standing behind her.  
  
Joey held up a hand, signaling for him to be quiet, "Shhh." She breathed the request softly as she closed her eyes.  
  
He walked up to her and watched her face, the soft smile flirting with her lips, and the slight frown of her eyebrows.  
  
Opening her eyes, Joey looked at Pacey and grinned, "Royal Blue. Dark Royal Blue." She turned slightly and pointed at a high corner, where two walls meet with the ceiling. "White flowers and ivy flowing from the corners. All white. All the way to the floor." She pointed at the far wall, where the doors to the dining area were, "Crowns on the door frame joints with more ivy flowing from them. Everything white. Ivory. On the walls themselves. A blown-up version of your menu. have you designed that yet?" Joey looked sharply at Pacey, he shook his head.  
  
"No. We're still finalizing the dishes, so I didn't start the menu yet. It'd also be rather pointless right now, because there wouldn't be a name on the menus as of yet."  
  
"Okay, I'll call Kate and get her to add menu design to the contract..No frame on the menu, that'd be painted on the wall, with more-no, not ivy, just a few simple swirls around the corners. Ivory. Simple, elegant, perfect." Joey shook her head, and looked at Pacey again. "Sorry, is that okay?"  
  
"Uh, yea, that's fine. Is that what you normally do?" He frowned, and tilted his head, still thinking about the odd state that Joey had just been in as she was mentally designing the entrance hall.  
  
Joey tilted her head, too, and looked at him questioningly, "Do? What did I do?"  
  
"You. you did a sorta' meditating... thingy." He waved his hand around, obviously struggling to find words that would properly describe what she had done.  
  
"Did I?" Joey bit her bottom lip, "I'm sorry. It's just, habit, I guess. Sometimes I can just walk into a place and see how it would look if I had my way with it, and. now that I actually can. It's a bit exciting. Sorry." She smiled sheepishly as she shook her head. A bright purple streak of hair fell over her right eye, and she impatiently shoved it behind her ear.  
  
"Don't be sorry, I think it sounded great. Your design."  
  
"Thank you. You don't mind if I take down some notes while we're here, do you? I mean, If I'm going to be decorating the place, I'll need to get my ideas on paper quickly so I can start working on them."  
  
Pacey smiled at her bemusedly, "No, I don't mind at all."  
  
Joey smiled and started rummaging through her enormous bag. her mammoth purple and white cow print bag. Pacey raised an eyebrow at the pattern, and Joey smiled, "My nephew Alex bought it for me last Christmas. He saved up his own money that he got from his paper route." She grinned at the memory of her then 9 year old nephew beaming up at her from under the massive Christmas Tree that she had put up in her apartment less than 6 months before. She pulled out one of her sketchbooks, and a soft lead pencil, which she stuck into the messy bun at the back of her head.  
  
"So, are you ready to dine, Milady?"  
  
"I am, Kind Sir." Joey smiled as she was ushered in to the unfinished restaurant.  
  
*~**~*~**~*  
  
I Hope You have a great Holiday Season.  
  
Please, tell me what you think.  
  
Jayde 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
"Okay. . . so I don't think that you need me to paint here to be successful. The food itself will make this place famous. Joey smiled as she took another bite of her smoked salmon.  
  
Pacey watched her, smiling, "I thought that I was the reason that it would be famous." He grinned.  
  
"You? You're famous?" Joey's eyes sparkled as she joked with him.  
  
Pacey nodded soberly, "That's what I'm told." He took a bite of his own food, an elaborate Bouillabaisse. The chefs at the restaurant were perfecting their fish dishes, so 'seafood was on the menu', as Pacey had told Joey earlier. "So, you said something earlier about a nephew, so obviously you have a sister. . .brother. . .?" He prompted.  
  
Joey smiled at him ahs she swallowed a sip of her ice water. "A sister. She has two kids, a ten year old boy, Alex, and a 4 year old girl, Jenna, with one on the way. She and her husband, Bodie live in California."  
  
"Give her my congratulations on the new arrival."  
  
She smiled, and shook her head, trying to imagine what her sister would say if she knew that she was being discussed with Pacey Witter.  
  
"What?"  
  
Joey laughed lightly, "Nothing, it's just that Bessie, She's a. . ." She searched for a word broad enough to encompass her sisters. . ..feelings towards him.  
  
"A. . .a fan?" Pacey shook his head, too, trying to figure out what Joey was trying to say.  
  
"Fan is too small a word. . . Obsession is too small a word." She laughed again.  
  
"Ah." Pacey smiled in understanding.  
  
"Yea. . . She'd probably die right now if she knew that I was talking about her to you."  
  
"So, what about the rest of your family?"  
  
Joey looked up at him as he said it, pain and panic flickering in her eyes.  
  
"Are you okay?" Pacey asked, sensing, more that seeing her distress.  
  
"Uh, Yea. It's just. . ." Joey shook her head, unable to think of what to say.  
  
"I'm sorry, I asked about your family and. . . You really don't need to answer."  
  
Joey shook her head self-consciously, "It's okay. Uh, my mom died, when I was twelve from breast cancer, and. . . My dad is currently on parole. I don't really talk to him much."  
  
Pacey nodded, reaching over and clasping her hand in his, "I'm sorry about your mother. It must have been horrible."  
  
She nodded soberly, a sad smile flirting with her lips, "It was. But, I had Bessie, she was amazing. I don't know what I would have dome without her."  
  
"I'm glad that she was there for you."  
  
Joey smiled at him, "So, what about you? Your family?"  
  
"Well. . . I have three sisters, and a brother. All older than me. I was the runt of the pack." He smiled and shook his head as he saw Joeys look of disbelief as her eyes raked what she could see of his body. "My father was the Chief of Police up until two years ago when he retired. My mother, a stay at home mom, then when I moved out, she started to work at the bank that she worked at before she got married." He paused to sip at his ice water, "My brother, Doug, is now the Police Chief, he's married. My sisters are Happily Married with kids, and my youngest sister, Gretchen, who is only three years older than me was recently married, and is pregnant with her second child. She also admires your work." Pacey smiled.  
  
"Tell her that I'm glad she likes my work, and that I say congratulations on the new arrival." She smiled as she echoed his earlier words.  
  
"I will." Pacey paused and watched Joey for a moment as she took a small bite of her salmon.  
  
Joey looked up at him, sensing his gaze, she swallowed, "What?"  
  
He shook his head, and smiled softy in response, "Nothing." Again, he paused, "Go out with me."  
  
She raised an autocratic eyebrow, "Was that a statement, or a question?"  
  
Pacey tilted his head, "A question?"  
  
Joey smiled, "Good answer."  
  
"What would have happened if it was a statement?"  
  
She grinned, "You would have had to work much harder for me to say yes, of course."  
  
"So you'll come to dinner with me? As in a date dinner. Because we did the whole 'dinner meeting' thing last night--"  
  
"And look how well that turned out." Joey broke in with a smile. "Are you nervous, Pacey?"  
  
"Uhh, a bit."  
  
"Why?" She was honestly puzzled.  
  
"Because, this time, you could have easily said no."  
  
*~**~*~**~*  
  
"This place is amazing."  
  
"So, are you inspired?"  
  
"Inspired? I'm so far past 'inspired', that I'm almost at euphoric." Joey looked around the room, and grinned.  
  
Pacey studied her face, noting the smile, and the way her eyes danced while scanning every inch of the walls, and ceiling. "So, what do you see for this room?"  
  
"A forest."  
  
He frowned, looking at the bare white walls, "A forest?"  
  
Joey looked his slightly puzzled frown and shook her head, smiling. "Evergreen walls," she began to explain. "With paintings of the deep forests, dark, with a lot of greens, and rich browns. . .very earthy. Maybe a few live plants in the corners. And where the walls meet, a simple line of a rich copper-gold. With the same color vines in the top corners."  
  
Pacey squinted, attempting to visualize as clearly as she did, her description. He shook his head, "It sounds amazing."  
  
Grinning impishly, she replied, "And it'll look amazing, too." She took out a pen that she had stuck in her hair, and started scribbling on a blank piece of paper.  
  
After another hour of touring, squinting, and scribbling, Pacey looked at his watch. "Damn, I have a meeting with my agent in an hour. Do you need more time here?" He looked at Joey and she shook her head, and closed her notebook, shoving it into her purse.  
  
"No, I saw what I needed to. And have the basic color schemes written down for each room. We can go over the bathrooms later, although, I think it would be best if you do a basic black and white thing in there. Since I did peek into them earlier, I saw the checkered tiles, white counters and the black sinks with the silver faucets, I think that's what would go on anyway. So it would be black wall, and maybe a bit of silver and white drawings on the walls. . ." She shook her head, and grimaced, "Sorry, details later."  
  
"That sounded perfect, actually."  
  
"Well, of course it sounded perfect. Nothing I do isn't perfect." She grinned at him, and stuck her tongue out.  
  
He narrowed his eyes, and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her to him. She gasped, and the hand that was holding her mammoth purse went lax, sending the purple cow print to the floor. "Don't stick out that tongue unless you plan on using it." He growled, his mouth hovering over her.  
  
Looking at him through lowered lashes, and purple hair that had somehow come out of her messy bun, she bit her lip, "Who says that I don't?" She grinned recklessly up at him, and pushed herself up to nip playfully at his lips. Feeling his silent groan against her lips, she traced the seam of his lips with the tip of her tongue before boldly plunging it onto the dark recess of his mouth.  
  
Pressing herself closer to him, she felt the strength and passion radiate from him in equal measures, as he crushed her to him, and responded to her kiss hotly. His tongue dueled with hers, both fighting for dominance, both not wanting to back down to the other.  
  
After a moment, Joey pulled away, gasping. Pacey trailed kisses over her neck, and paused at the pulse point at the base of her throat. She sighed, and shook her head, attempting to clear the fog that was invading her brain. "Pacey." She gasped out when he lightly nipped at where her neck met her shoulder. "Mmm. . . Pace." She heard him mumble something into her neck, "Pace. . . you need to get ready for your meeting."  
  
Reluctantly, Pacey pulled his head back, and she almost burst out laughing at the childish pout that had taken residence on his face. She moved up slightly, and kissed him softly. "It's not the end of the world."  
  
Pacey grumbled good naturedly, and let go of her waist. "Okay, and I'll tell you now, that the only reason that I'm letting you go right now, is that, if I miss one more appointment with Rick, he'll have my head."  
  
"And it's such a pretty head, too." She laughed, and lightly side stepped him when he went to grab her again. She blithely bent down to retrieve her purse from the floor, and sprinted out of the room, still laughing.  
  
*~**~*~**~*  
  
Thanks for reading this far, Please, tell me what you think!  
  
~Jayde 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"So he didn't say anything else about the date tonight?" Jen asked the next morning as she watched Joey set up a small easel, and a canvas for her four year old daughter to paint on.  
  
"No, he said that he'd call me today with details." Joey smiled as she grabbed a child sized stool from under a table for her god-daughter to sit on. Smiling as the four year old clapped her hands, and hit her thigh with the hand that wasn't holding a lollipop in her mouth, she turned to Jen. "Is it weird that I'm nervous?"  
  
The blonde laughed, "Why do you think that it's weird that you're nervous this time?"  
  
"Because, this is an actual date." Joey said very slowly, as if talking to the daughter, not mother.  
  
"And you don't class the other two times that you spent time with him dates?"  
  
"No. They were business meetings."  
  
"Business meetings where you make-out?"  
  
Joey opened her mouth, and closed it again, playfully glaring at her grinning friend. "Shut up."  
  
Jen stuck her tongue out at Joey, and called to her daughter, "Aimee, come over here so I can give you your smock, and Let Aunt Jo get your paints out." She grinned as her daughter ran over, her lollypop in one hand, and the other imitating a flapping wing.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Both Jen and Joey sat at the kitchen 'table' munching on a bowl of fresh fruit, and watching Aimee mix colors on the canvas.  
  
"What time is it, Jo?" Jen asked as she took a sip of her fresh pineapple juice.  
  
Joey moaned as she looked at the clock, "9:45. You still have a half hour until you have to get her cleaned up for lunch at Chez McD's." She paused, "Why do you have to bring her in early to school, anyway? I thought that it starts at Twelve-Thirty."  
  
Jen waved her glass negligently, "The class is getting a 'surprise' visitor. Since they've been learning all about Fire Safety in class, the school decided that having a real firefighter come in and talk to them. The parents are welcome to stay, because they get out earlier, too. So, that is my afternoon." She smiled, knowing that she wouldn't find anything else that she would rather do.  
  
Joey nodded, and sighed, looking over at her god-daughter. She jumped when the shrill ring of her phone broke the tranquil silence. She stretched over to reach for the portable handset, and answered, mouthing a 'sorry' to her friend. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Jo." Pacey's voice came through the telephone.  
  
"Um, Hi, Pacey." Joey colored and glared when Jen raised her eyebrows suggestively. "What's goin' on?" She smiled as she turned away from Jens inquisitive gaze.  
  
"Well, I need to change the plans for tonight, actually. Something came up."  
  
Joeys brow furrowed, "Nothing bad, I hope."  
  
Pacey laughed slightly. "No, My brother Doug called. I'm summoned to a barbeque for tonight. Apparently there is an announcement that he has to make. I'm so sorry for canceling like this, it's just that I don't really get to see all of the family, and Doug said that almost everyone would be there."  
  
"It's no problem, really. Family should come first."  
  
"Yea, but. . . I was really looking forward to tonight."  
  
"Well, So was I, but you can make it up to me." Joey spoke huskily into the phone, and grinned when she felt Jen kick the back of her stool.  
  
"And how would I do that?" Pacey growled.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. . ." Was the playful response that he received.  
  
"Jo," He sighed.  
  
"Pace," She mocked.  
  
"Okay, as soon as I get back, I'm calling you, and we're going to have that date. That sound alright?" He ended their little game with a smile.  
  
"It sounds great."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Great."  
  
"Mmhmm."  
  
"I'm going to hang up now before we start another round of 'Repetition'."  
  
"Okay, then."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Talk to you later, Jo."  
  
"Yep. Later, Pace."  
  
"Bye."  
  
She hung up, smiling.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Huh?" Joey turned to Jen, "Oh, That was Pacey."  
  
The blonde rolled her eyes, "Yes, Jo. I got that. . . What's going on tonight?"  
  
"Nothing. He was calling to tell me that he had to re-schedule."  
  
Jen looked her friend, who was still smiling. "And. . . that's a good thing?"  
  
Joey shrugged, "It doesn't really matter. It's not the worst thing. He had a last minute family thing come up."  
  
"Oh." Jen stood, and stretched. Grabbing her glass, she headed to the sink. "I should start the nagging process now. You know how she is with paints."  
  
Joey smiled and nodded as her phone rang again. "Hello?"  
  
"Screw it. Come with me."  
  
Joey took the phone from her ear, looked at it, blinked, then brought it back to her ear, "Pace?"  
  
"Yes. Who did you think it was?"  
  
"No one, just. . . What?"  
  
"Come with me. To Dougs. We can make a day of it."  
  
"That's what I thought you said." She said. She laughed lightly, "Introducing me to the family already, Pace?"  
  
"Well, that's not exactly-"  
  
"I was kidding, it's okay." She smiled, and looked at Jen, who was gesturing wildly, attempting to get her attention. "One sec. Pace." She covered the phone with one hand. "What?"  
  
"'Meet the family'?" Jen raised her eyebrows.  
  
"He wants me to go to his brothers' with him. Practically his whole family will be there."  
  
"Huh. Do you want to go?"  
  
"Yes." Joey said promptly, "But his family. Technically, it'd be out first date."  
  
"But you want to go."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Then go."  
  
Joey shook her head, "It's not that simple, Jen."  
  
The blonde shook her head, "Yes, it is." She grabbed, the phone out of Joey's hand, "Hi, Pacey?... This is Jen, Joey's friend. She'd love to go with you. Uh-huh. . . okay. Sure. Casual, casual? Mmhmm. Okay. Yep, you too. Bye."  
  
"I can't believe that you just did that." Joey stared at Jen in shock.  
  
"Neither can I. I just talked to Pacey Witter. Cool." She smiled.  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He said that he'd be here in an hour, and to wear casual clothes. Oh, and to take another outfit, just in case something happens to them, or if you end up spending the night."  
  
"Uh. . . Okay."  
  
"Now, I'm going to get you something to wear, and you get the squirt."  
  
"Uh, okay." Joey repeated, still reeling from how things changed in the last five minutes.  
  
*~**~*~**~*  
  
"So, Jen seems like quite a character."  
  
"She is. I've known her. . . since the beginning of High school. She's great." Joey smiled as she turned her head and looked at Pacey as he drove through the highway traffic. "So, where are we going, anyway?"  
  
"To my hometown. Capeside, It's a very small town. We have a few more hours to drive."  
  
"Okay. . . is lunch included?" She blushed slightly as her stomach grumbled.  
  
Pacey laughed, "Yes, we can grab something quick. . . We probably don't want to eat much, though. I can guarantee that either Dougs' wife, Debbie, or my mother will have salads and everything made up when we get there. Not to mention the endless amount of meat that will inevitably be barbequed by my dad and brother."  
  
"Okay, so we do a snack run at the next gas station with a convenience store attached. I'll even pay for the food and gas." She playfully widened her eyes, and pouted her lower lip.  
  
"Okay. But I pay."  
  
"Pacey, I can pay. It's not like I can't afford it." Joey argued.  
  
"How's this, I pay for gas, you pay for snacks." He looked over at her. "That's my final offer."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Did you really need to buy every single item of junk food that was on the shelves?!" Pacey laughed as he pulled out of the gas station, and back on to the road.  
  
"Hey, it's not all for me. I figured that since I'm imposing on your family, the least I could do was bring something. And since I didn't have time to throw a bunt cake in the oven, I settled on almost every kind of potato chip ever created." She grinned at him and twisted so she could place the bags in the back seat, leaving one in her lap.  
  
Pacey stopped at a red light, and watched Joey take out a small bag of plastic spoons, and a pint of Ben and Jerry's out of the bag. She looked over at him, and reddened slightly. "Want some?"  
  
"What kind?" He questioned as he checked the light, still red.  
  
"Coffee, Coffee, Buzz, Buzz, Buzz. . . It's one of my many indulgences."  
  
"Sure." He nodded and smiled as she opened the bag of spoons, and then took the lid off of the ice cream. He almost groaned right alongside her as she scooped some out, and put it in her mouth, the creamy coldness melting on her tongue.  
  
Joey looked up at him as she took the spoon from her mouth. She silently laughed to herself when she saw the heated glint in his eyes. "It's green." She whispered.  
  
"What?" he blinked as he tried to assimilate what she was saying.  
  
She grinned, her eyes dancing, "The light, it's green." She raised an eyebrow when a car horn punctuated her words.  
  
"Oh, shit." Pacey muttered as he took his eyes off of her, and brought them back to the road as he put pressure on the accelerator.  
  
Joey smiled as she scooped out another spoonful of ice cream, and placed it on her tongue. As she was sucking on the spoon, she sighed to herself, being there felt. . .right. She got more ice-cream on her spoon, and shifted closer to Pacey. "Open up." She guided the spoon to his lips as he took his eyes off the road for a second.  
  
Pacey opened his mouth, and took the spoon into his mouth, tasting the subtle taste of Joeys mouth, along with the mocha ice cream, and dark chocolate woven with crushed coffee beans.  
  
"Mmmm." He winked at her, and turned back to the road. "Very good, Potter. Tasty."  
  
"Jo. . . Joey?" Pacey whispered as he leaned over the middle to wake her up. "Josephine. . .. . ."  
  
She groaned and opened one eye. "Never call me that." She murmured groggily. She opened both eyes, and sat up, "I wasn't very good company, was I?"  
  
Pacey smiled, "Nah, you were great company up until half an hour ago, then you conked out. I just wanted to tell you that we have about ten minutes until we're at my brother's place. I thought that you might want to... you know. . . make yourself beautiful, or something. I don't think that drool is the latest fashion trend."  
  
Joey stretched and glared at him, "Shut up." She grabbed her cow-print bag, and took out a small spray bottle of water, and a cloth. She sprayed her face, and then wiped it. "Better?" She asked.  
  
"Much." He re-started the car, and pulled back on to the road, as she stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
*~**~*~**~*  
  
Please, tell me what you think, I'd love to hear from you.  
  
~Jayde 


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry about not posting this sooner... I'm a horrible procrastinator. lol I hope you enjoy.  
  
J.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Uncle Pacey's here!!"  
  
"Uncle Paaaaaceeeeey!!!"  
  
Joey smiled as the two childish screams tore through the air as Pacey stopped the car. She saw two blurs shoot out of a tree house that was visible in the back yard, and come streaking over to the car. Pacey looked at her and smiled as he opened the car door, and stepped out, catching the two small children that were jumping to him, one in a quick hug, and one being draped over his torso.  
  
"Annie." Pacey squeezed the girl that was standing beside him, and then turned to the boy that was perched on his lean him, the child's small arms around his neck, "And this can't be...Brian!! Brians' not this big."  
  
"It's me, Uncle Pacey! It is!! I'm thive!!" The young boy struggled to say is age through the gaping hole in the front of his mouth, where the teeth were missing.  
  
"Five?!. . . Ah. . . I remember now. . . That was the party that I had to be dressed as a clown cowboy was for, huh?"  
  
Joey laughed lightly as the picture of Pacey dressed as a cowboy with a big red nose, and a rainbow wig filled her head. Pacey turned as he heard the sound, and grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Jo, I'd like you to meet my niece, Annie, and my nephew, Brian. He's five." Pacey added after the boy whispered in his ear. "Kids, this is a, friend of mine, her names Joey."  
  
Annie grinned, "Uncle Pacey has a girlfriend!" She squealed.  
  
Joey heard Pacey grumble, "Nine year olds are way too perceptive." as she grinned at the younger girl.  
  
She smiled as she opened her door, and got out of the car. Walking over to the other side, she grinned "It's nice to meet you, Annie." She stuck her hand out to the small dirty blonde haired girl, who shyly shook it with her own. Joey then turned to the blond boy in Pace's arms. "Hi, Brian." She smiled at him warmly.  
  
The boy frowned as he looked at her, taking in her battered running shoes, jeans, artfully paint splattered t-shirt, and finally coming to a stop on her vividly streaked hair. He smiled and took his arms from his uncles' neck, and held them to her.  
  
She smiled at him and looked uncertainly at Pacey, who nodded slightly. Taking the boy, she settled him on her hip, and ruffled his hair as he wound his arms and legs around her. "I like you." Brian whispered.  
  
Joey smiled, "I like you, too, Brian." She looked at Pacey, and mouthed to him, her eyes amused. 'The seal of approval?'  
  
Pacey laughed as he bent down to pick up Annie for a big hug.  
  
"Pacey!"  
  
Both Joey and Pacey turned at the excited female shout. He smiled as he saw his youngest sister come off of the front porch, and walk down to them. He put down Annie, and opened his arms. "Gretch, it's so good to see you."  
  
Gretchen smiled at him, "Phone calls don't cut, it, huh?" She squeezed him one more time before releasing him, and turning to Joey, an inquisitive look on her face. "Hi, I'm Gretchen, Pacey's sister." She held out her hand.  
  
Joey smiled warmly, and shifted Brian so she could take it in her own, "Joey Potter."  
  
Gretchen's' eyes widened a fraction, "The artist?"  
  
"Guilty." Joey laughed.  
  
"I love your work."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Gretchen turned to Annie and Brian, "Bri, Hun, Grandma needs your help in the kitchen, she's made cookies." Annie ran off, and Joey crouched down so Brian could hop off of her on his own, but not before grinning at his new friend, and kissing her on the cheek.  
  
Gretchen raised her eyebrows as her usually shy-with-strangers nephew displayed open affection for an almost-stranger. "Pacey."  
  
"Yes, Gretch?" Pacey smiled at his sister as he passed Joey, lightly kissing her head, as he went to the trunk of his car.  
  
"You didn't tell us that you were bringing her." She smiled at Joey, "Not that you're not welcome, because you are, believe me. Anyway, Pacey, I think that it's rude not to let us know that you were bringing someone..." She trailed off, eyes dancing.  
  
"You didn't tell anyone that I was coming?!" Joey asked her eyes wide.  
  
"Hey, hey, Hold up. . . I told Dougie. . . If he didn't tell you then," Pacey shrugged as he pulled out a few bags. "Talk to him about it."  
  
Joey walked over to the trunk, and grabbed the last two bags that were obviously filled with gifts, and shut the trunk. Pacey smiled his thanks.  
  
"I'm baaaack!!" Pacey called moments later as he ushered Joey into the house via the Kitchen door.  
  
"Baby!!" A woman quickly stood from her position in front of the stove, obviously checking the contents. She wiped her hands on her apron, and quickly pulled it off as she walked over extending her arms to Pacey.  
  
"Hi Mom." Pacey smiled as he took his mother in his arms, and kissed her cheek. She pulled back and smiled at him, and then turned curiously to Joey. "Mom, this is Joey. Jo, this is my mother."  
  
Joey smiled at the older woman and held out her hand, "It's nice to meet you Mrs Witter."  
  
"Oh, no. Call me Mary." She took Joeys hand in her hand and smiled warmly at her.  
  
"Well then, it's nice to meet you, Mary." She smiled at the blonde.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to be the artist that Pacey mentioned to me, are you?" Mary took Joey by the arm and led her into the living room. "Now, let me introduce you to my husband, John...."  
  
*~**~*~**~*  
  
As Joey sat enveloped in a large plush chair, she took in her surroundings, and sketched on a pad of blank paper...Brian and Annie tearing into the presents that Pacey had brought them....Mary gasping at the white- gold locket that was engraved and held a miniature picture of her and Johns wedding day....Doug and John squabbling over which meat to put on the barbeque first....Three month old Kelly pulling on her mother, Kerry's hair....Pacey bouncing Kelly on his knee while talking to Kerry's husband, Jon....  
  
She smiled as she looked down at the paper, frowning when she saw the picture that she hadn't really noticed that she was drawing. It was of Gretchen and her husband Tim stealing a kiss in the corner of the room. Tim's hand was placed on his wifes' burgeoning stomach, and Gretchen had her arms around his shoulders. It was a very touching picture, as she could clearly see the love that had radiated from them moments before as they actually been in that position.  
  
"It's amazing, Joey."  
  
Joey turned slightly to look over her shoulder at the figure hovering over the back of the chair. "Oh, Gretchen." She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "Thank you."  
  
Gretchen smiled at her, and then looked back at the picture of her and her husband, "You really captured the moment."  
  
She smiled nervously, looking at the subject of her latest work, "It's not finished. I'll add some color to it, and it's yours."  
  
"Joey...I don't know what to say."  
  
"'Thank You' is usually appropriate for a time like this."  
  
"Well, then...Thank you."  
  
Joey smiled at Pacey's sister, "You're welcome." Just then, they heard a crash from outside, and a plaintive wail tore through the air,  
  
"Mom!!! Brian knocked over my Bicycle!!"  
  
"Ah, Annie calls. I'll see you later, Joey. And thank you, again."  
  
Joey smiled as she watched Gretchen hurry outside to tend to her daughter. Turning back to her drawing pad, she leaned down to rummage around in her purse for her colored pencils. Opening them a moment later, she started to lightly sketch in the shadows, and rub some color in Gretchen's shirt, and hair. Just enough to give a hint of color, but not overwhelm the poignancy of the picture.  
  
Setting the colored pencils down almost half an hour later, she looked through the sketch pad at the now colored portraits of the Witter Family. She smiled as she ran her finger lightly over Pacey's smiling face, not noticing the brown haired man standing behind her.  
  
"Hey, Beautiful." Joey jumped slightly as she turned in her chair to face Pacey. She closed her drawing pad quickly and smiled at him.  
  
"Hey, Pacey." She tucked her hair behind her ears, and shifted in the chair. He smiled at her and dipped down to give her a quick kiss, pulling back Joey asked, "How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Long enough to know that you have an amazing talent at capturing moments on paper."  
  
Joey blushed and shrugged self consciously, still critical of her work, "It's not that good. . .I don't have my proper paper, or pencils..." She trailed off as Pacey shook his head, and bent down to scoop up the sketch book from her lap.  
  
Flipping to a random page, he turned the picture of his niece and his sister to her, "Jo...this is amazing. It doesn't matter about paper and pencils. . .what this picture shows is a mother and a daughter and you can see their bond. . . it's almost tangible. Paper and pencil don't matter. It's talent. And heart." Pacey smiled and shook his head, almost embarrassed at being so maudlin.  
  
Joey smiled, and looked away.  
  
"So, how about you and I go outside and get ready to eat. My dad sent me in here to get you. The food is ready, so we just help ourselves and sit at the picnic table. Sound good?"  
  
She smiled and nodded, "Sounds great."  
  
Pacey sat her sketch book down, and offered his hand to her to help her out of the deep chair, "Come, Milady"  
  
Laughing slightly, Joey accepted his help, "Thank you, Milord."  
  
*~**~*~**~*  
  
So?  
  
~Jayde 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10  
**  
"That was an excellent meal, thank you." Joey smiled at Mary and John from across the table.  
  
Mary smiled, "Thank you, and you're welcome." She stood, and started to gather the used plated from around the table. Waving Joey back into her seat as she got up to help, she said lightly. "Stay there, Joey. You're a guest."  
  
"I'd rather help, Mrs. Witter."  
  
"Well, you could help dish up the Ice Cream that goes with dessert, I guess."  
  
"Ice Cream!" Brian squealed gleefully.  
  
Joey smiled and stood, looking at Pacey sternly when he refused to free her hand from the confines of his. Tugging her hand, she said, "I'd be happy to." Turning to Pacey, she pasted on a sweet smile. "Pacey?"  
  
"Yes, Josephine?"  
  
"Let go of my hand."  
  
He looked down at their entwined digits, seemingly surprised. "Oh, was that you're hand that I was holding? I'm very sorry." He let go, and smiled innocently.  
  
"I'm sure that you are." Turning to their audience, she said sardonically "Well, nobody can say that he didn't find his calling in acting, now, can they?"  
  
Twenty minutes later, after the group had devoured almost every piece of pie, cake, or cookies with ice cream, Doug stood up, and cleared his throat, after everybody at the table had stopped talking, he smiled at all of them, "Thank you all for coming at such a late notice. I asked you all to this barbeque because Debbie, and I have an announcement to make." He took his wife's hand in his own, and looked down at her tenderly. "As some of you know, Debbie and I have wanted children since the beginning of out marriage, we discovered that she was pregnant almost a year and a half ago, but in her second month...we lost the baby."  
  
Doug took a deep breath, obviously struggling with the emotions that talking about the horrible event awoke within him. Exhaling, he looked into the supporting eyes of his wife, and smiled, "So, today, I'm happy to tell you all that once again, Debbie is pregnant. Now, just so you know, she's three and a half months along, so the threat of another miscarriage is greatly reduced." He smiled again, and pulled his wife into his arms as she smiled broadly, tears freely flowing down her cheeks.  
  
Pacey grinned, and stood up, hugging his brother and sister-in-law enthusiastically as the rest of the family rushed to do the same.  
  
Joey sat in her chair, joy for the happy couple and slight envy within her heart. She smiled as she swirled the last bit of wine in her glass, and took a sip. Standing up, she gathered the plates that she could reach, and brought them into the kitchen. Scraping the last traces of cake, cookies, pie and ice cream into the trash, she sighed. It wasn't as if she wasn't genuinely happy for the Witter's, but she couldn't help but feel a bit envious when she saw the bond between the whole family. It was times like this, or times when she saw a family picnic in the park that she missed her family the most. She had Bessie, Bodie, Alex, and Anna, and now another little one on the way, but it wasn't the same, they were all the way across the country. Losing her mother and father, either to death, or to the State, when she was young, she had grown up with the support of her sister, the only family that she had left, and since Bessie was now in California, busy with her own family, Joey missed the closeness that they had when geography wasn't a problem.  
  
She was so caught up in the thoughts of her family, she didn't hear Pacey, who had seen her silently slip away, come into the kitchen. She wasn't aware of his presence until he gently placed a hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay?"  
  
Turning around quickly, Joey gasped, and put a hand to her chest. "Well, I was." She took the slight sting out of her words by giving him her half smile.  
  
"Sorry. You just came in here without saying anything, why didn't you stay?"  
  
She shrugged nervously, and tucked some loose hair behind her ears. "I didn't want to intrude. It was a family moment."  
  
Pacey frowned, "You weren't intruding. I asked you to be here."  
  
Joey shrugged again, and turned away, "I think Doug wanted this to be a family announcement. I don't believe that he wanted his little brothers date as a hanger-on."  
  
Sighing, Pacey took her shoulders in his hands, and gently turned her around. He leaned in, and lightly brushed her mouth with his, resting his forehead against her own, he looked deeply into her troubled green eyes, "Jo, I talked to Doug about bringing you before I asked. He was more than happy to invite you, too."  
  
He could see her frown in her eyes as she responded, "But, why?"  
  
"Why did he want you to come, too?" Without waiting for her reply, Pacey continued, "Probably because you're the first girl that I've actually asked to come home with me."  
  
Smiling at her soft 'Oh' he took one of her hands in his, "Now, come-on, lets join the happy couple, and say goodbye to Kerry, Gretchen, and their brood, so they can go home and put the squirts to bed."  
  
Joey smiled as she digested what Pacey had just said, and nodded as he led her back into the dining room.

* * *

"Oh, you two must stay the night. It's much too late to start the drive all the way to New York." Mary said later that evening.  
  
"I couldn't dream of –" Joey was cut of by a hand that was placed over her mouth.  
  
"If you end that sentence with 'imposing', Jo, I will have to take drastic measures." Pacey warned her, he turned to his mother cheerfully, "Thanks mom. I'm assuming that the first floor guest room still has two beds?"  
  
Mary smiled at her youngest son, "Yes, it does. Joey, please, make yourself at home, help yourself to anything. John and I are going to bed, we have to be up early tomorrow so we can go over to Kerry's and take are of the kids while they go to Boston to see Jon's Grandmother who was put in the hospital a few days ago. She fell and fractured her hip." She explained to Joey.  
  
"If you insist. And give my best wishes to Jon and Kerry, please."  
  
"I do insist, and I will." Mary smiled, and kissed her son, and then turned to Joey and warmly hugged her. "It was great to meet you. I hope to see you again soon. You're welcome here any time."  
  
Joey smiled as she looked at Pacey's mother, "It was nice meeting you, too. And thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. I'll let Pacey show you to the room that you two will be staying in now. Goodnight."  
  
As Mary disappeared behind a corner, Joey turned to Pacey, "You have a really amazing family."  
  
"I know."

* * *

"This was a good day."  
  
Pacey looked over at the other bed, and at the woman who was silhouetted by the soft moonlight filtering through the window, "Yes, it was." He paused, "Although, it was a bit odd as a first date."  
  
Joey smiled, and turned to face him. "I guess it was. But you can never say that we are typical, anyway. And, I guess this could be classed as our third date. Just the first one that you actually termed a 'date' when you asked."  
  
He regarded her thoughtfully for a moment, and then raised his eyebrows suggestively, "Isn't the third date the date wher—" Pacey was muffled by the pillow that Joey launched at his head. Shaking the aforementioned appendage, he looked at the now giggling woman on the other bed, "This means war." With cat-like grace, he rolled off of his bed, and on to his feet, grabbing both his pillow and hers in the process.  
  
Joeys eyes widened as she realized what he was doing, still laughing softly, she sat up, and scooted away from in on the bed, seeing his feral grin as her back met the unyielding force of the wall. She shook her head, and brought her chin up a notch, "You wouldn't dare." She hardly finished the sentence before her pillow hit her full in the face.  
  
With narrowed eyes, Pacey took in Joeys reaction. The shocked look on her face was almost comical. Wide eyes, gaping mouth, to him, she almost resembled a fish, a fish with purple hair.  
  
"You...the...augh!" She watched him as he came closer, and grabbed the pillow that had just been launched at her, she rolled slightly, so she was on her knees, and not her backside.  
  
Looking at her offensive posture, Pacey let out a rough chuckle as he attacked her with the pillow in his arms. Joey let out a quiet shriek as the weight that he put on the bed shifted her so she ended up flat on her back with Pacey hovering over her, pummeling her with the pillow.  
  
Joey reached beside her with one hand, and above her head with the other. With both hands now clasping either a full-sized pillow, or a throw pillow, she defended herself against her laughing attacker.  
  
Seeing that he was outmaneuvered, Pacey tossed his pillow aside, and decided to play dirty.  
  
"No! No, no, no, no, no!!" Joey shook her head as she saw what Pacey's intent was. She started squirming, but was thwarted by Pacey straddling her legs. "Please, please, please, please, pleasepleaseplease, no!" She kept moving under him as he wiggled his fingers, almost touching her sensitive stomach.  
  
As his relentless fingers lightly toughed her midriff, Joey shrieked softly, her voice muffled by Pacey's soft lips descending on hers. Giving herself to the kiss, Joey let go of the pillows that had been clutched in her hands, and brought them around Pacey's neck, bringing him closer. The hands that were only moments ago deliciously torturing her, were now splayed on her abdomen, just under the hem of the tank that she had worn to bed.  
  
Opening her lips under his, Joey invited him into the warm recess of her mouth, sighing as his tongue brushed hers in a lazy exploration. She groaned as she pulled back from him, gasping for breath. Taking full advantage the new angle of her head presented him, Pacey started nibbling on her neck, working his way up slowly to her jaw. Another moan, this one agonized, was torn from Joeys throat at the sensation of Pacey nibbling and kissing almost every inch of her face, except the place that she craved the most. Needing more contact with him, she brought her hands to his back, running them over, and then under the thin fabric of his wife-beater, feeling the sinewy muscles under her fingertips just increased the yearning that she had for him.  
  
"Pacey..." She gasped his name as he brought up one hand to cup her breast, toying with the pebbled tip. Bringing one hand to his face, she crushed his mouth to hers, her tongue delving deeply, tasting the ambrosia that lay within.  
  
"God, Jo..." He said on a ragged breath when he pulled back.  
  
Taking in a few deep breaths, Joey slowly calmed her racing heart. "We can't do this...not right now, anyway."  
  
Pacey, still in a fog, responded with a soft, "Why?"  
  
She laughed slightly at the look in his eyes, a cross between a kicked puppy, and purring cat. She shook her head, knowing that mixing her metaphors was a sure sign that she still wasn't fully rational. "Because, Pacey," Joey explained slowly, though for Pacey's benefit or her own, she wasn't quite sure, "We're in your mothers' home. And I don't want our first time together to feel like we're two teenagers sneaking around in the middle of the night."  
  
Pacey closed his eyes, the hilarity of the situation striking him for the first time. He chuckled. "You're right, I'm sorry."  
  
Joey shook her head, smiling softly. "There's nothing to apologize for. We just got a little...carried away." He nodded slowly, and made a move to get up. "No, stay with me. We'll sleep."  
  
Nodding his agreement, Pacey shifted so he was behind her. She leaned down and scooped up the forgotten pillows, she turned to him, and placed one beneath his head, and one under her own.  
  
Bring his arms around her, he shifted once more, so he was on his back, and Joey was laying half on top of him, his chest her pillow. She smiled as she felt how well they fit together. Lifting her head, she brought her lips to his in a soft, sweet kiss.  
  
"Goodnight, Pacey." She whispered as she pulled away, and placed her head back on his chest.  
  
"G'night, Jo."

* * *

Hey, thanks for reading and I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, life got in the way.  
  
I have to warn you now that in chapter 12 the rating will be changed to R for explicit sexual content. So, please be prepared for that. If you are underage, and you still wish to read, I'll have a note at the beginning of each new chapter saying if/when there is a sex scene, and where in the chapter it is, so you can skip over it.  
  
Again, thanks for reading and I hope that you'll drop me a small note telling me what you think.  
  
Jayde 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"This town is…"

"Small?"

Joey looked over at Pacey as they walked through the downtown of Capeside, and shook her head, "I was going to say that this town is quaint."

"It's small."

"Picturesque."

"Small."

Joey took the hand that was holding his, and whacked him in the stomach with it. "It's nice."

Reclaiming her hand, Pacey sighed. "It's small. Tiny. Minute. It is a miniature of what a town is supposed to be. You could put it in one of those snow globes!"

"_I_ like it. It's very pretty."

"It's small."

Joey shook her head, and looked around. Spotting an old fashioned ice cream store, she tugged Pacey in that direction. "Come on, I know something that will cheer you up."

Pacey tugged at her arm, effectively stopping her and bringing her into his arms, "So do I." He murmured huskily as his mouth descended to meet hers.

"Mmmm." Joey sighed into Pacey's open mouth, her teeth nipping at his lips. "Come on," She said as she slowly backed away, "I want ice cream."

"Mmmmm…This is great. Don't you think that this is great, Pace?" Joey grinned impishly at Pacey, who had been staring at her ice cream cone enviously since she had gotten it.

"Yea, great." He smiled tightly, and dug his spoon into his half melted banana split.

Laughing, Joey offered him a taste of her double chocolate chunk mocha ice cream. "Don't look so tortured, Pace."

"How can you expect me not to?" He said around the chocolate chunk that he had received from her ice cream, and waved his spoon. "You sit there, licking that ice cream and _moaning_, and you expect me to _not_ look tortured?"

"Think of it as…"A mischievous glint shone from her eyes, "Foreplay."

All she did was grin at his agonized groan.

* * *

"I can't thank you enough for your hospitality, Mary." Joey said later that day to Pacey's mother as Pacey started putting the multitude of leftovers that he had received from his mother in his car. Mary and John had gotten back from Kerrys just in time for her to see them off. 

"Joey," Mary smiled warmly at the younger woman, "There's no thanks needed. I feel like I should be thanking you."

"Why?"

"For the beautiful pictures, for one thing. And for putting up with Pacey. He hasn't had any good girlfriends that I know of."

Joey frowned slightly as she heard Mary use the term 'girlfriend', is that what she was? "Oh, well, you're welcome for the pictures. I was just sitting there and doodling, it was nothing, really."

"No, Josephine," May put her hand on Joeys arm warmly, "It was something. Gretchen and Kerry love the pictures that you drew, as do John and I."

"Well…Thank you for saying that." She smiled slightly, thinking of the last part of Marys 'thanks', "And Pacey isn't all that hard to put up with."

"Hey, hey… I hear my name. What're you saying about me?"

Joey smiled as Pacey put his arms around her, and rested his chin on her shoulder, "I'm tarnishing your good reputation, of course."

"Ah, yes. Because we all know my reputation could use a good beating."

Joey shrugged, "Well, you can't stay the Hollywood Golden Boy forever now, can ya', Pace? There has to be at least one scandal that you go through…always ending up the hero, and worshipped by all again, right?"

"Ah, yes… I particularly like the _sex_ scandals." He whispered into her ear, he bit her neck softly.

"Pacey!" She squealed, looking at wide eyes at his mother, who just laughed.

"Yes Josephine?" He looked at her innocently. Switching his gaze to his mother, he smiled. "Mom, as much as I hate to leave, I want to go so I can still take Jo out for dinner tonight."

"Really?" Joey looked over her shoulder at him, raising an eyebrow. "And what makes you think that I'll actually go out with you? In fact, I think that I might be sick of you already."

Pacey put a hand to his heart, and stumbled back it mock pain, "Oh, that hurts, Jo. And if I were you, I wouldn't be so mean to your ride." He turned to his mother again, and hugged her. "I'll talk to you soon, Mom. Love you."

"Love you, too, Baby." Mary gave him a squeeze, and turned to Joey as he let go, and turned to the passenger side door. "Joey," She opened her arms and embraced her, "You're welcome here anytime. I know that Leslie and Colin would love to meet you."

"And I'd love to meet them." Joey replied as she backed away and walked to the car. Slipping into the passenger seat, and smiling at Pacey as he closed the door, she started rifling through her purse.

She didn't notice how Mary took Pacey aside, and she certainly didn't hear when she whispered into his ear, "That one's a keeper."

* * *

"Pacey, this place is great." Joey looked around the small Italian restaurant that he had brought her to. It was a small place that Joey would have never noticed, but for Paceys pointing it out. 

"I know, I stumbled upon it a few years ago when I was filming 'Midnight Sun'. The owners are great; they let me hide out in here more times than I can count."

"Trying to run away from your adoring fans, Pace?" She teased as she saw the waiter approach with the bottle of red wine that Pacey had ordered.

"Well, sometimes, they get a little crazy. Once, I had a girl break into my hotel suite, and take pictures of _everything_. Apparently, pictures of my entertainment center are very expensive on eBay." He thanked the waiter as he poured the wine.

"How did she get in?" She smiled at the waiter, and took a sip of her wine, looking at Pacey with an inquiring lift pf her eyebrows.

"She took a maids uniform, if you can believe that. Apparently, security found her with my pillow mints, too… I love those pillow mints."

"Poor boy." She tilted her head, "I always wondered where Bessie got those photos of your bed."

"Please, tell me that you're kidding."

Joey shook her head and laughed at Pacey's expression, it looked like he had just choked on one of the complementary breadsticks. "I'm kidding, Pace."

He heaved a sigh of relief, whether it was mocking or not, she wasn't sure. "Oh. Good." He took a sip of his wine, which he struggled to not spit out at her next comment,

"She does have some nude photos of you, though."

Fifteen minutes later, Joey sighed as she took a bite of her dinner. "Okay, this is hands down, the best lasagna that I've ever had."

Pacey nodded as he swallowed some of his spaghetti and meatballs. "A hidden jewel, that's what this place is."

She smiled as she took a piece of garlic bread, tore a piece off, and wiped the excess sauce that was on her plate. "I really love your family… they're so close." Joey shook her head, "You're really lucky to have them."

"I know. You would have really liked my other Sister, Leslie. She, her husband, Colin, and their kids don't live around here, so they weren't able to make it."

"Yes, I heard about them, they sound great. They have. . .three kids?"

"Yes, a girl and two boys. Michelle is nine, CJ's seven, and Thomas is five. Holy terrors. All of them."

"And I'm sure you were an angel when you were those ages." Joey nodded wisely and took a sip of wine.

"Oh, Of course." Pacey shook his head, and adopted an innocent expression. "Angelic. That was me. Never in trouble, always listening."

"Mhmm." She nodded, "So the horror stories that Mary told me were a… figment of her imagination?"

"Well, she could be going senile…. I mean, Mom is getting up there in age."

Joey burst out laughing, "I'll tell her that you said that the next time that we talk, then."

* * *

Joey laughed as she and Pacey ran through the rain to the front door of her apartment building. Shaking her head as they finally reached the enclosure that would shield them; she let her now wet hair fall around her face. Brining her hands to her hair, she twisted it, wringing out some of the water that had accumulated there as they had ran from the car, parked almost a full block away. 

"I would have let you off closer to the front, Joey." Pacey said as he ran his hands through his hair, causing it to go up in short spikes.

"I know, but this was fun." She laughed again as fished her keys out of her purse. "I had a great time tonight, Pacey." Joey smiled as she unlocked the door to her apartment building. Turning toward him again, she looked into the depths of his blue eyes.

He shifted from foot to foot, "So did I, Jo."

"So…"

"So…"

"Wow, Um, Deja-vu." She laughed lightly.

"Yea." Pacey smiled.

"So…" She smiled at him again as she opened the door, "Would you like to come in?"

* * *

'So...' ;), thanks for reading! 

And in the next chapter it's pretty much **R** rated stuff, so I'll post 2 chapters at the same time. **If you're underage **(not that I have room to talk, since I'm only 17, but this is an obligatory warning)** or are uncomfortable with reading sex scenes _DO NOT READ CHAPTER 12_**.

Thank you, and have a nice day. ;)

-Jayde


End file.
